I have no regrets from loving you
by Jojo-Shadow
Summary: Naruto aime Sasuke mais ce dernier sort avec une fille. Que va-t-il se passer ? Je vous invite à venir lire. Il s'agit d'un One-Shot.


Titre : I have no regrets from loving you

Auteur : Jojo-Shadow

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Résumé : Naruto aime Sasuke mais ce dernier sort avec une fille.

Note de l'auteur : Bon et bien voici un One-Shot qui m'a pris environ 2h pour l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes. Pour cet one-shot je me suis inspirée d'un manga, peut-être que quelqu'un le reconnaitra.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

-« Et toi Naruto quelle fille t'intéresse ?

- Hein ? Moi ? »

Il s'agissait de trois personnes dans un vestiaire, ils étaient en train de se rhabiller. Ces jeunes avaient 16 ans, ils étaient au lycée de Konoha. Le dénommé Naruto, lui aussi 16 ans, était un beau jeune homme blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, trois légères cicatrices ornaient chaque joues.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question, en effet, il n'aimait aucune fille. Il était bien amoureux pourtant, mais de son meilleur ami et il ne pouvait pas leur dire ça. Il décida de donner le premier nom qui lui venait en tête.

-« Euh…Sakura, je pense. » Dit-il, pas trop sûr de lui.

- « Quoi ? Mais t'es pas au courant ? Depuis hier Sakura et Sasuke… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par une quatrième personne qui venait d'entrer.

-« Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Sakura et moi sortons ensemble »

Le fameux Sasuke, car il s'agissait bien de lui, était un magnifique jeune homme. Physiquement il était tout le contraire de Naruto, en effet, il avait des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et des yeux tellement noirs qu'il était difficile de discerner la pupille de l'iris.

Il s'agissait du meilleur ami de Naruto. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux, l'un attendant une réponse, l'autre cherchant quoi répondre.

-« Oui et alors ? Je ne compte pas abandonner » Répondit finalement Naruto en le défiant du regard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Trois ans passèrent après avoir dit qu'il aimait la petite-amie de son meilleur ami. Ils étaient maintenant à l'université de Konoha.

Ça faisait 9 ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments lors de ses 13 ans. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, comment pouvait-il aimé son meilleur ami ? Et un garçon en plus. Il ne voulait pas lui dire, il savait très bien qu'il le rejetterait, mais cacher ses sentiments pendant 6 ans était beaucoup trop difficile. Il avait décidé de lui en parler mais finalement il était revenu sur sa décision. Pourquoi ? Parce que Sasuke était intéressé par Sakura, une jeune fille qu'ils avaient rencontrée au collège. Elle avait des cheveux roses, et des yeux émeraude. A côté de ses cours, comme boulot, elle était mannequin, elle posait pour quelques magazines essentiellement féminins. Ils étaient bien assortis ensemble, donc Naruto avait décidé d'abandonner et de rester simplement son meilleur ami, de toute manière tant qu'il restait avec lui, même si ce n'était que de l'amitié, il était heureux.

En ce moment même ils étaient justement avec la jeune femme, elle allait partir pour sa séance photo. Naruto comptant pour elle bien évidemment, l'encouragea avec un grand sourire, et lui fit signe de la main lorsque celle-ci s'éloigna après avoir embrassé Sasuke. Ce dernier fixait Naruto.

-« T'as toujours pas abandonné ?

- Roooh tais-toi » Dit Naruto en lui donnant un petit coup de coude

-« Je te taquine » Répondit Sasuke en lui rendant son coup

Ils décidèrent d'aller boire un coup pour se détendre un peu. Quelques heures plus tard ils durent rentrer chez eux car le lendemain ils avaient cours, seulement le matin. De plus ils avaient légèrement abusé sur l'alcool. Sur le chemin, Sasuke cherchait partout ses clés, sans succès. Naruto lui proposa de venir chez lui, en plus ils n'étaient pas trop loin et ils étaient crevés.

En entrant Naruto lui dit d'aller s'allonger sur le lit, et qu'il lui apporté un verre d'eau, ce qu'il fit volontiers. Une fois le verre bu, Sasuke posa le verre et se décala du lit légèrement car il s'agissait d'un lit une place. Puis il tapota la place restante et dit :

-« Je suis désolé de squatter ton lit, viens là »

Naruto soupira légèrement et s'assit sur le bord du lit, dos à lui mais la tête tournée vers le brun. Ce dernier avait son bras sur ses yeux, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Naruto décida de faire la conversation :

-« Tu fais quoi demain après-midi ? On peut sortir si tu ne fais rien

- Ah, je suis désolé, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Sakura.

- C'est rien, c'est normal. »

Un silence s'installa, mais celui-ci fut briser par Sasuke, toujours son bras sur les yeux :

-« Je suis désolé.

-« Je t'ai dit ce n'est pas grave, c'est normal que tu sortes avec ta copine.

- Non ce n'est pas pour ça. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider avec celle que tu aimes.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu l'as gagné en bonne et due forme. » Lui dit Naruto avec un sourire forcé que Sasuke ne vit pas

-« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. En plus, malgré que je sors avec elle, tu restes toujours avec moi…toujours….je suis…désolé. »

Sasuke avait dit ces derniers mots en s'endormant. Donc il ne vit comme il n'entendit pas Naruto pleurer. S'il était resté avec lui c'est parce qu'il l'aimait LUI et pas ELLE, mais ça il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un mois était passé depuis ce jour. Naruto marchait dans l'université à la recherche de son ami. Il croisa. Il croisa un autre jeune homme qui justement avait cours avec Sasuke :

-« Excuse-moi Neji, tu saurais où se trouve Sasuke ?

- Sasuke ? Il doit être dans la salle 2 de notre département. »

Il le remercia et se dirigea vers cette fameuse salle. Il voulut ouvrir la porte mais il entendit des cris, Sasuke criait :

-« C'est quoi se bordel ?! Tu avais promis que tu ne poserais pas pour des magazines masculins !

- Mais… » C'était la voix de Sakura, elle essayait de se justifier mais il ne la laissa pas faire.

- « Quoi "mais" ?! Tu ne vois pas comme je m'inquiète pour toi ?! Ils ont même mit le nom de notre université, maintenant n'importe qui peut venir t'embêter ici !

- Mais je ne savais pas que mes photos seraient dans ce magazine, je ne peux pas décider où ils doivent les publier.

- Si ton boulot est si important, fais ce que tu veux ! Mais dis-toi bien que je t'avais prévenu ! »

Sakura sortie en trombe de la salle, elle était en larmes. Elle vit Naruto puis s'éloigna rapidement. Naruto, encore sur place entra précipitamment dans la salle.

-« Hé Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ?! On se sépare ! »

Naruto le regarda tristement. Sasuke s'éloigna aussi en lui disant qu'il voulait rester seul.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto avait rejoint Sakura qui était assise sur les escaliers devant la fac. Ils avaient commencé à discuter.

-« Je sais que Sasuke s'inquiète pour moi, mais être mannequin c'est mon rêve, et je ne peux pas renoncer à mon rêve parce que Sasuke me le demande. Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il me soutiendrait mais maintenant il dit que je suis seule.

- N'importe quel mec serait inquiet dans ces circonstances. Tu sais, tu es importante pour lui.

- Je le sais et je vais devoir y réfléchir sérieusement » Dit-elle en laissant à nouveau les larmes couler.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Naruto.

-« Puis-je rester comme ça un moment ? »

Il lui répondit à l'affirmative et posa lui sa main sur celle de Sakura en la serrant doucement, tout en fixant la jeune fille tristement.

Derrière eux, ils ne virent pas la personne qui les fixait, caché derrière un mur.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant deux jours, Sasuke évita Sakura. Naruto continuait à parler avec Sakura, mais il était triste, il voulait que tout soit comme avant, quand ils étaient tous les trois ensemble. Il espérait même que ces deux-là se remettent ensemble, mais apparemment ce n'était pas de l'avis de Sasuke. Et quelques jours plus tard ils se séparèrent officiellement. C'est Sakura qui l'annonça à Naruto, ce qui l'attrista vraiment.

-« Je pense qu'on aurait dû rester ami, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Mais Naruto, je souhaite te remercier pour m'avoir écouté. Merci d'avoir était là. » Dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

-« Je suis désolé.

- Oh tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est à moi de le faire. S'il te plaît, prends bien soin de Sasuke, il serait perdu sans toi.

- Hein ?

- Quand nous étions ensemble, Sasuke ne cessait de parler de toi. »

Et elle s'éloigna. Naruto se demandait pourquoi il ne faisait que parler de lui. D'un coup ça fit « tilt » dans sa tête. C'est parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il aimait Sakura. Il se demanda si Sasuke avait abandonné si facilement à cause de lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours passèrent. Sasuke et Naruto étaient tous les deux seuls dans une salle de classe.

-« Lance-toi »

Naruto le regarda interrogatif. Que voulait-il dire ?

-« Sors avec Sakura. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Elle aura besoin de ton soutien. »

Le regard de Naruto se voila, il baissa la tête et dit :

-« Je…je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ça ? »

Naruto resta silencieux, Sasuke posa alors :

-« N'as-tu pas dit que tu l'aimais ? Tu es resté 3 ans avec moi à cause de l'amour non ?

-Oui….Cependant….. Ce n'est pas à cause de Sakura. »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent, Naruto garda la tête baissée, ne voulant pas voir sa réaction.

-« Que….que veux-tu dire ? Tu ne parles pas de moi là ? Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? Je pensais que si je rompais avec Sakura vous vous mettriez ensemble ? Tu m'aurais menti toutes ces années ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas, il savait que c'était finit, leur amitié se terminerait dès que Sasuke aura balancé ses derniers mots et qu'il s'éloignera, surement dégouté de lui. Ce qui ne tarda pas quand la voix de Sasuke monta légèrement, montrant sa colère.

-« Je pensais que tu étais mon rival ! Je pensais que tu étais resté avec moi car tu l'aimais ! »

Voyant que Naruto n'était toujours pas décidé à répondre, il partit et claqua la porte derrière lui. Naruto, lui, laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Oh comme il regretté de lui avoir dit, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais il était heureux d'être au moins son ami. Mais maintenant c'était terminé. Tout était fini.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke était chez lui, assis sur son lit, dans le noir. Sasuke était blessé. Comment Naruto avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Lui qui pensait qu'il serait toujours meilleur ami, en réalité Naruto voulait être plus.

Il repensa à un évènement, lorsque Sakura avait eu sa première audition, ils étaient au lycée.

Sasuke se sentait mal, il avait peur qu'elle l'oublie quand elle serait connue. Naruto l'avait rassuré en souriant, en lui disant que si elle le faisait c'était pour lui car sinon elle n'en aurait pas été capable. Il lui avait donc dit, toujours avec un grand sourire, que pendant que lui encouragerait Sakura, lui encouragerait Sasuke.

Et là, Sasuke compris, il écarquilla les yeux, tout en disant :

-« Celui qui était blessé ce n'était pas moi, mais lui. »

Il alla se coucher en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il discute avec lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ça faisait trois jours, et Sasuke n'avait toujours pas vu Naruto. Il devait l'éviter, quoi de plus normal avec ce qu'il lui a dit. Naruto doit vraiment se sentir mal.

Alors qu'il sortit de son cours, son téléphone vibra. Il regarda son écran et vit « Kiba », il décrocha se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

-« Oui Kiba ?

-Salut mec, dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Naruto par hasard ?

- Non je ne l'ai pas vu pourquoi ?

- Eh bien…ça fait trois jours que personnes ne l'a vu et apparemment il a raté tous ses cours. Il ne répond même plus au téléphone. Toi qui sait où habite Naruto tu pourrais aller voir pour nous s'il te plait ?

-…D'accord j'irai le voir.

-Merci. »

Et ils raccrochèrent. Sasuke était vraiment inquiet, que lui arrivait-il ? Il espérait que Naruto n'ait rien fait de grave. Il se dirigea rapidement vers chez lui, et en chemin il tenta de l'appeler, mais comme lui avait dit Kiba, il ne répondait pas. Il accéléra le pas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Du côté de Naruto, il était actuellement chez lui, allonger au sol. Il ignora son téléphone qui vibrait. Celui-ci s'arrêta et fut remplacé par des coups à la porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Sasuke était devant chez lui, cela l'étonna beaucoup. Peut-être venait-il pour l'insulter cette fois-ci ? D'un coup, Sasuke lui attrapa le bras, Naruto cru qu'il allait le frappait, mais ce qu'il lui dit l'étonna :

-« Tu…tu as perdu du poids ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? »

Il lui attrapa le deuxième bras avec son autre main et continua à parler :

-« Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, toi pendant tout ce temps tu souffrais dans ton coin, et moi je n'ai rien vu. Je suis vraiment désolé. Pardonne-moi Naruto. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi ici. »

Naruto lui attrapa la main et le fit entrer. Ils s'installèrent au sol, le dos contre le lit. Aucun des deux n'osait parler. Finalement c'est Sasuke qui parla :

-« Il s'est passé tellement de chose, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour nous deux, Naruto.

- Non c'est bon, je….je ne te demande rien. Après tout c'est de ma faute pour t'avoir menti, tu n'avais pas à t'excuser tout à l'heure. » Dit-il tristement.

Sasuke le fixa et lui attrapa la main.

-« Ne dis pas ça. C'est ma faute pour ne pas avoir compris. S'il te plait, donne-moi juste un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

-Bien sûr »

Quelques heures passèrent, il faisait nuit et il pleuvait à torrent dehors. Naruto proposa à Sasuke de rester ici cette nuit. Ce qu'il accepta.

Naruto sortit de quoi manger, et ils discutèrent ensemble. Ils rigolèrent sur quelques évènements qu'ils s'étaient passé durant leur scolarité. D'un coup Sasuke s'arrêta et le fixa. Naruto lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-« Ah ! Euh…Rien…C'est juste que je me souviens lors de notre première rencontre, c'est ton sourire qui m'avait troublé. Ça m'est revenu d'un coup. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Sasuke s'approcha et dit :

-« Enfin bon, et toi ?

- Hein ?

- Quelle a été ta première impression sur moi ? »

Naruto détourna les yeux et dit :

-« Euh….Je… je te l'avais déjà dit. »

Sasuke lui ébouriffa les cheveux en disant en rigolant « C'est quoi cette tête ? ». Il se stoppa quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus proches. Sasuke avait la main derrière la tête de Naruto. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Sasuke s'approcha doucement. Naruto sursauta. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent délicatement. Leur baiser devint plus endiablé, quand d'un coup Sasuke y mit fin.

-« Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça avant d'avoir mis les choses au clair… »

Mais Naruto le coupa en lui attrapant le bras.

-« C'est bon, même si tu ne m'aimes pas. Et puis, si tu le peux, j'aimerai le faire avec toi… »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Puis il s'approcha et l'embrassa encore une fois. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, tout en se déshabillant.

Naruto espérait que la pluie continuerait de tomber, emportant tous ses pêchés et toutes ses larmes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain arriva trop vite, Naruto devait aller en cours, Sasuke n'en avait pas. Il pleuvait toujours. Il lui dit qu'il serait de retour pour midi. Sasuke lui demanda s'il pouvait rester chez lui jusqu'à qu'il revienne. Ce qu'accepta bien évidemment le blondinet.

-« Bon j'y vais maintenant. » Dit Naruto avec un grand sourire son parapluie en main.

- « A tout à l'heure. »

Sasuke ferma la porte. Il serra le poing et dit :

-« Il est finalement parti. Mais quand il reviendra je lui dirai. » Ses joues devinrent légèrement rouges.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**P.O.V Naruto**

Tout ira bien maintenant. Nous serons à nouveau ensemble, comme avant. Sasuke n'a rien dit ce matin. Je suppose qu'il veut oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Après tout c'est moi qui lui ai demandé pour cette nuit. Il veut surement que l'on reste ami. Mais ça me va aussi. De toute manière mon amour ne sera jamais réciproque.

Je vois un homme portant un parka noir, je ne vois pas son visage, car il porte une capuche, je vois seulement de longs cheveux noirs, mais je peux dire, en voyant sa silhouette qu'il s'agit d'un homme. Il s'approche de moi et dit :

-« T'es le petit-ami de Sakura ? »

Je pouvais entendre sa voix colérique quand il s'est adressé à moi, je ne pus répondre qu'il ajouta :

-« Je ne le permettrais pas ! Elle ne t'appartient pas ! Elle est à moi ! »

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il me dit ça, je ne sors pas avec elle. Il s'approche encore et tout ce que je ressens, est une douleur au ventre. J'en lache mon parapluie et tombe au sol, je le vois s'éloigner en courant avec un couteau dans la main, celui-ci avait du sang, mon sang.

-« Que dois-je faire, Sasuke ? »

Ce fut la seule chose que j'arrivais à dire, car je commençais à tousser, j'eus un gout métallique, du sang.

Je porte ma main à mon ventre et la leva à hauteur de mes yeux. Elle était pleine de sang.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela arrive. Est-ce une sorte de punition ? Vais-je mourir ? Si c'est le cas je suis heureux d'avoir pu surmonter ma douleur et fais face à mes sentiments pour Sasuke. J'espère que Sasuke sera heureux, je suis même sûr qu'il sera heureux. Pourquoi serait-il triste, je ne suis que son ami. J'aurai voulu lui dire clairement « je t'aime » au moins une fois. Je commence à perdre connaissance, je sombre, sans doute ne vais-je jamais me réveiller. A dieu Sasuke.

FIN DE L'OS

* * *

Alors alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bon pour la fin, je vous laisse le choix ) soit il meurt, soit quelqu'un est passé par là et a appelé les secours et donc il est toujours vivant. A vous de décider :)

J'attends vos avis avec impatience :)


End file.
